SWING set
by MissDevAsshole2U
Summary: An innocent couple swings with another and feelings of desire and lust entrap two individuals within both marriages.


A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person

* * *

><p>I may have came into this world an emotionless wreck, but that version of me has since been vanquished by my quaint lifestyle. In fact, I found as the days tediously passed me by that I had completely lost myself to the demands of this world, my passions and desires as well had been stifled and buried underneath the cold masked shell of my newer self.<p>

A bitch, arrayed in a suite of empowerment and cloaked by money and success.

"Mmmph, Mrs. Unami, just the woman I was looking to see!"

My boss, a woman with a bright head of thick red hair and the ability to irk anyone within a ten mile radius, wedged her candy red stiletto between the elevator doors and rolled her eyes.

"Do you mind?" She inquired.

I put on the face of a champ who refused to lose her job over petty behavior and give a slightly believable grin.

"Not at all Mrs. Uchiha." I manage to sound convincing even to my own ears, I take a few lingering steps backward as she shuffles through the doors with a styrofoam cup of something that gave off too many potent aromas and frothy steam.

Her perfume seemed to saturate the entire elevator with it's ivy fumes and a headache clouded my better judgment. Crossing my arms over my crisp blazer I lean into the elevators control panel.

"What floor?" I inquire drowsily, trying to ignore breathing through my mouth for a brief second.

"Sevens the one." she answers perkily as though she were answering a question on a game show and I was simply there to confirm her prize.

I jab a firm thumb into the button and stand back as the electronic doors seal me inside with the toxic gasses of an atomic perfume.

_Best morning ever!_

It's early enough to still be pitch black and I'm smoothing out my pencil thin skirt as though I hadn't pressed it over three times prior. I fidget, making minor adjustments to my collar flaps and the sleeves of my blazer. I can feel the heavy gaze of my boss on me but I ignore it because I deserved the attention since I had drawn it to me in the first place.

Once I was sure that I had been as spiffy as I was going to get I crossed my arms over my chest and the elevators gears began to grind and motion ensued. The tin box began to rise gradually and Mrs. Uchiha cleared her throat.

"What a nasty morning, you think we're due for some snow? I think we are."

She was waving her steamy cup around and grinning like a MeerKat with blood red lips. Her hair was a disarray twirled up into a fuzzy bun.

I shrugged noncommittally. She had probably taken it as me being the quiet secretary that I was. It wasn't often that I had spoken to her, she had always suppressed herself behind her doors and only expressed things to me when she had been lit or completely helpless.

Those times were few and far between but those times did occur.

Tapping her heels against the marble ground, she raised her head towards the controls and without warning she override the doors natural instinct to open and jabbed in the twenty third floor.

Twisting my door her way she took a sip from her cup and flinched back.

"Dammit!" she cursed scathingly at the cup as I watched in absolute bewilderment. The situation seemed to be becoming more volatile, than she had earlier led on.

"Is there a reason why we're both taking an excursion to the twenty-third floor?" Managing to sound slightly amused I tilt my head towards her gaze and she smiles.

"Sakura...can I tell you something?"

_Do I have much of a choice to hear it, really?_

"Sure, go right ahead."

Her eyes rolled to the back and her head fell back until it smacked the elevator wall. She repeated this thoughtless pattern several times before shrugging and grimacing.

"I don't have many friends."

_Or...any really. _

There were a few women to tolerated her at work but once they were out of their business wear they avoided all interactions. I knew because I was the head of that committee.

She laughed softly and shook her head as if trying to compose something stirring within herself.

"Well this isn't exactly something that I'd just expect you to answer on a whim...and" she laughed louder, nervously motioning her cup around.

She seemed to look uncomfortable in her skin for the first time ever. Her face had been a sunburst red and she couldn't seem to stand still. It made me nervous just watching her, like she'd be asking me to donate a kidney or...oh god, join a girls night out.

"Karin?" I inquired. "Is everything ok?"

One thing I hadn't been aware of is how often that Karin, cried on the phone to her mother about her husband and their marital issues. I couldn't exactly throw a stone at her regarding those set's of issues.

Though we were in no way, shape or form a lot. Our marriages were a bit rocky but lack of better terms.

She sighed and turned to me. Spinning around to show off her tacky appearance.

"Look at me, I look like a Russian intern by morning and hooker by night."

"Isn't that the best thing about being head over a company, you get paid to look however the hell you wanna?"

That seemed to make her scoff and then she laughed.

"I wrestled with asking you this for two weeks now and I can't go into the next week tip toeing around it."

With a raised brow I felt an eagerness to know. She was building up a insane amount of suspense behind the question for it to just be work related.

"What is it?" I inquired, skeptical about the possibilities of it being anything good.

Karin sighed for the hundredth time and licked her lips, a smile lingered there for several seconds before it dropped and she looked me dead in the eye.

"My husband and I, would like to have you and your husband over."

I didn't realize that my body jittered with anxiety until the mysterious question hang over our heads.

I smirked, though inside, I was already thinking of an excuse.

_What brought about this. _

"Uh, dinner?"

I asked cheekily. Since I began working for her, I had only been involved in Karin's personal life through phone calls that I had passed from one line to the other. I didn't know a thing about her husband or Karin, in fact.

"Yeah." she waved away my dubious look with her free hand and turned up her cup of froth.

"Is that too frank of me?"

"No, dinners...fine, dinner is great."

I answered despite having ulterior motives. Karin probably wouldn't remember a thing once we stepped out of the elevator, her days were never ending.

"Great...but there's more."

_There always is..._

"My husband and I have been attending therapy regularly now and although it has been helping in some ways, we've decided to attempt one of the methods."

Her voice seemed to stretch out the ending and I stare at my high heels, hoping they'd get me through this awkward commute.

"Methods. Of what kind?"

"I guess, what I'm trying to say is...we'd like to have you and your husband over for some healthy, N-S-A fun..."

_Wait-WHAT_

The elevator gonged like a symbol.

My heart decelerated in a beat of utter shock but only a small noise escaped my throat.

"What?!" I inquired, the doors swung open but we both remained on board.

A few people shuffled in our direction but I leaned forward and jabbed in the number seven once more, with conviction.

"Settle down it's just a question, we're completely open with our sexuality...no problem."

I frown.

My heart felt trapped in a butterfly trap and confusion mystified me.

"Why me?"

"Your my secretary and the closest thing I have to an actual friend, so I thought, why not?"

Shaking my head detestedly I stalked around the marble floor, shoving my ponytail end behind my neck.

"As I said before it's nothing I'd expect you to just confirm or deny now."

"How are you so calm right now, you're asking me and my husband to have sex with you and your husband!"

"SHHHHHHHhhhhhh!" she chastised me. "..there are cameras on this thing."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's called swinging, it's actually quite popular..."

"So are diseases but you don't see your friends asking you to contract one."

Karin sighed.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Karin sighed pressing a finger to her temple with her eyes closed.

I ignored her self loathing and waited impatiently to reach the seventh floor.

Once we had finally reached Karin's floor she twisted towards me pointed a finger at me.

"Atleast, consider the offer, I know your marriage isn't all butterflies and sunshine's except yours...probably stands a better chance than mine. I know you may not be a big fan of me but I trusted you enough and I am asking for your discretion, entirely."

I simply nodded my head.

"Why? Is it really that bad?" I inquire.

She begins to nod, tears gloss her eyes over and she trembling like a wet kitten.

"I don't know what else to do." She bursts out into tears. "...at lest if it's sex he wants he won't go out and cheat, we'll do it together."

As screwed up as her logic might have been I didn't have the gall to pretend that I hadn't felt vulnerable about my marriage the way she was with hers. I just, refused to break under the pressure of someone who seemed just fine leaving me behind.

Leaning over with resolve I touched her shoulder, as un-awkwardly as I could and squeezed.

"I'll talk to Sasori about it."

Karin smiled.

"Why?"

I shrug.

"Why not?"

Though I was fairly certain that his answer would be absolutely not, that would completely relieve me because it will have been the first thing, we've seen eye to eye on in months.


End file.
